Maybe I won't be sad this Christmas
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC. Inspired by Shane Dawson's 'Maybe this Christmas'. Scene is spending Christmas alone and is invited to the MyMusic Christmas party. Who notices her by herself? Intern 2 obviously


**So I asked you guys what Christmas fic I should do and you guys voted for a one shot on Shane Dawson's 'Maybe this Christmas'. Here it is!**

* * *

_It's Christmas time and Santa's here,  
Making the children smile  
But he's just a pedophile  
So you better watch your child.  
_  
Scene's clock rang and her response to it was banging on it repeatedly until it stopped banging. She sighed heavily and forced her tired self out of bed. What day was it, anyway? Tueday? She looked at the calendar hanging across her bed.. Christmas Day. She ignored it and walked to the bathroom of her small house.

She brushed her teeth, combed her hair then picked out her outfit: which was black, like always. But today: she felt like wearing it and not because she was a Scene kid. She sighed again, "Don't worry. Just get this day over with." She couldn't help but glance at her window.  
_  
Christmas trees in every house  
Covered in shiny lights  
But they just turn brown and die,  
Or set your whole house on fire_

There were Christmas decorations everywhere in her neighborhood. From Christmas lights to inflatable Santa they gave the neighborhood a cheery look. Almost every house had decorations, regardless whether they celebrated Christmas or not. Almost every house, except for her home. She never really like putting up decorating. After all, what was the point in decorating if you weren't in the holiday spirit?

Her phone rang suddenly, "Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Idol. We just want to say that we're hosting a holiday party today and you can come if you want! Be there at 7!"  
_  
Having fun with all your friends,  
Sipping on that eggnog,  
But it just looks like jizz  
All over your upper lips.  
House made out of ginger bread  
Cookies like Christmas trees  
Giving ya heart disease  
And type 2 diabetes.  
_  
Scene sat down in the sofas of MyMusic, not wanting to take any participtiation in the holiday party Indie decided to host. Everyone was there and enjoying eggnog and cookies and dancing to the Christmas dupstep Dupstep created. Everyone seemed to ignore the girl who was just waiting for the party to end. Nobody noticed her.

Except for Intern 2. He wondered why she wasn't her cheery self. After all, she should be. He sat down next to her, "Hey, Scene. Is there anything wrong?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said looking away.

"You're not. You'd be having fun like the rest of us."

"My parents are dead and I-I just hate having to spend Christmas without my family. It stinks."

"Oh. I'm so sorry that they died."

"It's alright."

"But you know: you're not alone. MyMusic is your family and if you want, you can spend Christmas with me and my family." Intern 2 said with a smile. A real smile.

_I've never seen reindeer fly  
I've never heard the sleigh bells ring  
I've never seen a snowman come to life  
I've never heard the angels sing  
But I hope, and I pray  
That maybe this Christmas day  
That'll change.  
_  
_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

"Really? You mean it?" Scene asked surprised by the response.

"Of course!"

"Thank you." She said then hugged him. Maybe this Christmas will be different.

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
With mistletoe and candy cane  
This Christmas, could go my way._

"Come on, let's dance." He suggested.

Before they stood up, they realized they were on a mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling. Intern 2 only smiled shamelessly at Scene before kissing her.

They both joined the others and had fun at the holiday party. Talking, eating cookies that Tina made and listening to the music that Idol also suggested. And Scene never felt so loved by everyone by Intern 2's family. So maybe this Christmas was different.

It was better.

_Come dance with me._

* * *

**Shorter than I expected but I just wanted this to be cute and fluffy. So this is my Christmas/Hannakah/ whatever you celebrate gift and I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, Happy Holidays and enjoy virtual hot chocolate!**


End file.
